regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Prequel: Lost Legends
Recap ]] 1481: Ditch Water Pharis is still his homwtown of Ditch Water, around a year after Tyrone the Tyrant killed the Goblin King. Pharis is hanging out in the village watering hall called the "Royal Salon" when 3 cloaked figures with short hoods enter a take a table. One of them carries a expensive longsword. The mood in the room changes, the locals feeling hostile towards the strangers. Pharis keeps his mouth shut, not caring if the humans kill one-another. Pharis then suspects the hooded figures are elves, so orders them some wine. He is right and sits with them. One of them, a male named Yoon, explains are on a journey south. Pharis asks if they have seen his mother Martha, but Yoon says they haven't. The elves seem surprised by Pharis's name, and Yoon implies there is a deeper meaning when they are interrupted by Tyrone. Tyrone demands the 3 strangers remove their hoods. Pharis makes an exuse for them to leave, and the 4 of them leave the Royal Salon. Pharis takes the elves to his home. Yoon asks Pharis even lives in this town, and Pharis says any human town would be the same, plus he wouldn't be welcome in Sylvas, the Elven Homeland. Pharis then asks why his name was significant. They say that Pharis was the name of a great elf sorcerer in Caldonia who likely died in the frost. Yoon explains their mission. The elven mystics claim that some Calondian Elves survives the freezing, and because nothing survived in Caldonia they suspect some escaped to The Frostlands (which they call the Winter Lands) in southern Drekis, the elves are here to search for evidence or proof. Yoon asks Pharis to go along with them on the journey. Pharis agrees. Yoon explains that burning the house down would be an elven tradition for the start of this quest. Using colored flash-powder, they do a long ceremony so the house fire is done right. Pharis neighbours come initially upset, but seeing the colored flash-powder, calm down. The town elder, Dingus, comes up to Pharis with his grandson Tyrone. Dingus exclaims this is the last straw and says he has to leave the town. Pharis says that was the point. Tyrone and Pharis exchange threats, then Pharis leaves. Journey to the Frostlands On the way to the Frostlands Pharis learns of elven customs and how they let things play out to solve problems. If they have to fight, they bow and arrow from range and deal with them. Yoon and Pharis also talk about what they know about the Caldonian Elves. In the end they were outnumbered by humans, but masters of the land. But the humans kept destroying the forests, cutting back the Elven territory. Yoon's father and grandfather were from Caldonia and he speaks about the war with the humans and the elven population shrinking before they evacuated. They arrive in Suulwikk, buy some lumber and head south into the Frostlands. Pharis is tasked to build a house as a base of operations for their investigation, while the elves scout and hunt. Every night they'd return. One night the elves don't return. Pharis goes out to find them. Their tracks to east then due south. Pharis then comes across a pack of 5 wolves along the trail of footprints. Pharis tries to intimidate the wolves, but they prowl towards Pharis. Pharis draws his weapon and tries to circle around south, but the wolves move to block the path. Pharis tries to fight though but is knocked out. Pharis wakes up in the house with a note written in elvish. The elves says they'll be back to rest, but consider Pharis a liability so leave him behind. Also the wolves were their friends. Pharis swears vengeance on Yoon and the others. Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes